1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to housings of portable electronic devices and, more particularly, to a housing of portable electronic devices with a quality finish and a method for manufacturing the housing.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ongoing development of microcircuitry and multimedia technologies, portable electronic devices such as mobile telephones and laptops are now in widespread use. Housings of these portable electronic devices are mainly manufactured by means of insert molding. Generally, when making a housing, a main body of a housing is firstly formed. The main body is inserted into a mold, and molten plastic is injected into the mold. After the plastic solidifies, a decorative layer is formed on the main body.
However, because the main body has different thickness for different portions, the decorative layer formed on the main body also has different thickness in its different portions. When the plastic for forming the decorative layer solidifies, the decorative layer shrinks unevenly in different portions. Therefore some wrinkles are formed on boundaries between the portions having different decorative layer thicknesses. These wrinkles destroy aspect of the housing, and latter manufacturing procedures of the housing are interfered with by the wrinkles.
Therefore, an improved housing of portable electronic device and a method of manufacturing the housing are desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.